


Don't Answer The Door, Hide!

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a knock at the door reached Tim’s ears, he got up to answer it with only a small frown and a sigh. He was almost at the door when he was grabbed by Jason, who clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the shorter mans yelp of surprise. Before dragged him back towards the sofa, where he flopped backwards and held on to Tim.</p><p>Tim dragged the hand away from his face, twisting to look at Jason. “What,” Tim whispered, “do you think that you are doing, Jason?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Answer The Door, Hide!

\---

When a knock at the door reached Tim’s ears, he got up to answer it with only a small frown and a sigh. He was almost at the door when he was grabbed by Jason, who clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle the shorter mans yelp of surprise. Before dragged him back towards the sofa, where he flopped backwards and held on to Tim.

Tim dragged the hand away from his face, twisting to look at Jason. “What,” Tim whispered, “do you think that you are doing, Jason?” 

Jason looked over at the door before glancing down at Tim. “What am I doing?” He questioned. “No, what are you doing?”

Tim frowned. “I’m just answering the door.” He defended. “What are you doing? Huh?”

“Trick or treaters.” Jason hissed in a whisper. “There are trick or treaters on the other side of that door Tim!” 

Tim frowned at his boyfriend, who still had his larger body wrapped around Tim’s own, stopping him from reaching the door.

“So?” He questioned with a small frown of confusion and frustration. “Why is that a bad thing?”

Jason’s eyes remained on the door ad he spoke. “They want the treats Tim! They are trick or treaters!” Tim sighed again, Jason turned his head to look Tim in the eyes before explaining in a whisper. “With everything that's been happening, I forgot to buy any this year.”

\---


End file.
